Electronic devices such as integrated circuits are often packaged in sealed enclosures. These enclosures protect the device from contaminants, particles and water vapor that would otherwise enter the package and mechanically damage or electrically disrupt the device. Various MEMS (microelectromechanical system) devices include moving components and structures (such as micro-miniaturized) that place unique demands on the environment in which the MEMS devices are placed. Operation of the MEMS devices over time (even in a sealed packaged environment) can result in physical changes to various structures of a MEMS device, which often leads to degraded performance or even failure of the so-affected MEMS device.